This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning the wheel arches of vehicles, particularly road vehicles.
The harmful effects of dirt accumulating on the under sides of vehicles have been greatly increased by the extensive use of salt by the authorities to prevent road surfaces from freezing, such salt even at low concentrations having a very corrosive effect.
Nowhere is the effect more pronounced than in the wheel arches. Not only are these the areas where most dirt is thrown up by the wheels but, being inaccessible and concealing traps and other surfaces where dirt can lodge, they are the areas most difficult to clean, unless the vehicle is raised and its wheels removed, which is inconvenient and expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide means whereby the wheel arches may be rapidly and thoroughly cleaned without the need to raise the vehicle from the ground or to remove its wheels.
Further objects are to enable rust-inhibiting chemicals to be applied to the wheel arches after the dirt has been removed and to enable the outer surface of wheels to be cleaned as a continuation of the first operation with the same basic apparatus.